


Dirty Dancer (one shot)

by vibespiders



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancer!Keith, M/M, NewsReporter!Hunk, Newsreporter!Lance, hunk garret - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, lance mcclain - Freeform, poledancer!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: Keith is a pole dancer. Lance and Hunk are news reporters on a article on alcohol.





	

"Lance, how is that going on the report on the alcohol intake at bars."

Lance push his glasses in and looks at Hunk, "almost done...I just need a bit more research and I'll be done tomorrow."

"Great! The boss think it is a good time to send it in tomorrow!"

"I just want to go to a different place instead of a bar and performances from bands. We need to go to a party type bars."

"Like those strip clubs?"

"Hey! For reasearch Hunk! For reasearch!"

"Hey suit yourself," Hunk said, "research it is."

***

As Lance and Hunk went to one of the strip clubs in the town. Lance heard the announcer speaking, "welcome folks to our annual fifteen years since this bar is running."

"Fifteen years," they both said.

"For our special performance, we brought you the return of the the Red Lion."

As the curtains drop from the ground, a man at Lance's and Hunk's age wore black mectailic leggings, white tank top, dog tag, black high heels, and a black military hat. The man had mullet and confeii falling down in his space. He gives a small chuckle and move his body. It is harmonizing to watch as the man reaches his hand towards them. Then using the pole behind him he spins around it.

"Wow!"

"So you got your reasearch?"

"Yes I did."

The man noticed Lance in the crowd and decided to walk towards the man in the trench coat. He bends down and smiles at Lance, "hello...my name is is Keith."

"Lance..."

Keith smiles and went back to the stage.

***  
"That was a great show."

"Yep me too, Lance!"

Hunk hands over the notes to Lance, "here...it's for the next day's article..."

"Thank you, Hunk."

"Excuse me guys!" Keith said as he is dripping with sweat, "do want to come to the next show. You can go into my makeup room too."

"Um thank you so much."

"No problem," Keith said, "I'll see you in the next show."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test. I am not making a full story.


End file.
